


Aamumunakkaat

by HanHan_Solo156



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Aamupalaa, Fluff, Imelää Koskiluotoa, M/M, Not to be taken so seriously, that's basically it
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanHan_Solo156/pseuds/HanHan_Solo156
Summary: Koskela haluaisi yllättää miesystävänsä aamupalalla, mutta Jormalla taitaa olla muita suunnitelmia.
Relationships: Jorma Kariluoto/Vilho Koskela
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Aamumunakkaat

**Author's Note:**

> Kiitos @paljonkaikenlaista, joka Tumblrissa heitti tämän idean! Ei tässä fikissä kovin paljoa mitään järkeä ole, mutta hauskaa oli pitkästä aikaa kirjoitella Tuntskaa.

Alkukevään kauniin, mutta silti vielä kylmän aamun ensimmäisten auringonsäteiden tunkeutuessa ikkunan läpi Kariluoto avasi hitaasti silmänsä haukotellen makeasti. Hän hieraisi silmiään ja hetken aikaa unen ja valveen rajamailla mietti, missä ihmeessä hän oikein oli, sillä tunnelma oli epätodellisen hiljainen ja rauhallinen. Kariluoto kääntyi natisevalla kapealla sängyllä, ja samassa hän tajusi, että hän oli Koskeloiden talossa - tai oikeastaan hän voisi jo opetella sanomaan _kotona_ , sillä olihan hänen muutostaan Pentinkulmalle kulunut jo kokonaiset kaksi viikkoa.

Vaivoin hän nousi sängyltä, jota ei todellakaan oltu tarkoitettu kahdelle, mutta eipä se ollut häntä ja Koskelaa viime yönä haitannut - välillä nukuttiin tai “nukuttiin” puoliksi toisen päällä. Pääasia, että he saivat vihdoin nauttia toisistaan rauhassa, ilman syyllisyyttä tai ylimääräistä säätöä. Venytellessään jumiutuneita paikkojaan Kariluoto samalla vannoi, että vaikka hän loppuelämänsä nukkuisi Villensä kanssa tässä epämukavalla hetekalla, entiseen elämäänsä hektisessä Helsingissä raunioilla olevan parisuhteen ja rasittavan työnsä pariin hän ei palaisi mistään hinnasta. Ei, vaikka se ehkä tarkoittaisi mukavampaa ja varakkaampaa elämää: hänen kotinsa ja sydämensä kuuluivat nykyään tänne. Vaikka hänen vanhempansa ja muu lähipiiri piti häntä täysin kajahtaneena - spekuloiden, koskakohan se Jorma palaisi takaisin pääkaupungin hulinaan häntä koipien välissä - Kariluoto tiesi, että kerrankin hän oli tehnyt elämässään jotain oikein.

Ja mikä parasta, itse isäntäväki oli poikansa uuden parisuhteen ottanut vallan mainiosti. Heidän “Jorppansa” oli perheenjäsen siinä missä muutkin, välillä jopa hössöttämiseen saakka - mutta eipä sekään haitannut, vaikka Koskelaa vanhempiensa kanssa asuminen vielä yli 30-vuotiaana nolotti. Kariluodon mielestä perhe oli oikein lämminhenkinen ja ottanut hänet avosylin vastaan, vaikka pienellä paikkakunnalla kuhistiin kylän oman pikku Villen liitosta helsinkiläisen varakkaan ex-juristin kanssa - olipa paikallinen juoruämmä heille keksinyt varsin luovan lempinimenkin jo, “Pentinkulman homot”. Koskelan isä oli yrittänyt selittää Kariluodolle, ettei tuijotuksista ja kuiskuttelusta kannattanut välittää tuon taivaallista. Kyläläiset vaan sattuivat olemaan kovin uteliaita ja kun jotain jännittävää ilmaantui heidän mitäänsanomattomaan elämäänsä pasianssin ja Ilta-Sanomien lisäksi, se jaksoi ylläpitää heidän mielenkiintoaan useampia kuukausia.

Kun Kariluoto nousi ja vetäisi päälleen liian ison Koskelalta saadun Pentinkulman Iskelmäfestivaalien t-paidan päälleen, nyt hän huomasi, ettei pirtissä ollutkaan niin hiljaista kuin hän oli kuvitellut: keittiöstä kuului kolinaa ja vaimeaa jumputusta. Niin hiljaa kuin mahdollista, hän avasi makuuhuoneen oven ja pelästyi kun oven takana oli raidallinen viiksekäs karvapallo hakemassa rapsutuksia.

Siliteltyään huomiota kerjäävää kissaa hyvän tovin Kariluoto pääsi vihdoin keittiölle ja ovella hän pysähtyi nähdessään yllättävän näyn: vastoin ennakko-oletuksia, siellä ei häärännytkään äitimuori vaan itse Ville, syvästi keskittyneenä paistaen jotain hyvältä tuoksuvaa puuhellalla. Kariluoto ihaili harvinaisen liikuttavaa näkyä: Koskelalla oli päällään Massey Ferguson -paita, tiukat bokserit sekä isotädin neulomat, jo useasta pesusta huopuneet villasukat. Kariluodon katse viipyi hetken pitkissä, jäntevissä säärissä, jotka jo taaperosta saakka tehtyjen maatöiden ansiosta olivat timmissä kunnossa niin kuin koko mies muutenkin. Poskilla kävi pikainen puna Kariluodon muistellessaan heidän ensimmäistä kertaansa petipuuhissa ja se, kuinka hänen suustaan oli päässyt tahaton kiljaisu nähdessään Koskelan treenatun kropan, vaikkei tämä ollut päivääkään viettänyt salilla - eihän sellaisia hömpötyksiä Pentinkulmalla ollut koskaan kaivattukaan. Yksinkertainen elämä sisälsi ihan tarpeeksi jo hyötyliikuntaa.

Kariluoto ei pannut pahakseen, että vastoin yleistä pidättyneisyyttään Koskela vaikutti nyt vapautuneemmalta. Tiskipöydällä olevan puhelimen kaiuttimesta soi tämän mielimusiikkia, Rammsteinia, ja hän taputti toisella kädellään yksinkertaista hakkaavaa tahtia reiteensä vihaisten saksankielisten lyriikoiden kaikuessa keittiössä. Klassisen musiikin koulutuksen saanut Kariluoto ei olisi voinut vähääkään välittää tämäntyylisestä musiikista, jota hän piti suorastaan mölynä, mutta hänelle oli pääasia, että miesystävällään oli mukavaa. Musiikkimaku oli yksi harvoja asioita, mikä ei heitä yhdistänyt - Koskela fanitti raskasta metallimusiikkia ja yksinkertaisia riffejä Kariluodon rakastaessa monimutkaisia tahtilajeja ja progressiivista musiikkia. Koskelan mielestä taas sellaisesta hälinästä ei saanut lainkaan kiinni.

Parhaansa mukaan Kariluoto pyrki käyttämään musiikkia hyödykseen ja hiippailemaan narisevalla puulattialla niin hiljaa, ettei ruuanlaittoon ja fiilistelyyn uppoutunut kokki huomaisi mitään. Siinä Kariluoto taisi lopulta onnistuakin, sillä kietoessaan salakavalasti käsivartensa Koskelan vyötärön ympärille, toinen mies säpsähti ja päästi epämääräisen ynähdyksen. 

“Huomenta, _rakas_ ”, Kariluoto kuiskutteli varsin tyytyväisenä itseensä, kun oli kerrankin onnistunut yllättämään miesystävänsä.

Yrittäen epäonnistuneesti peitellä hämmästystään, Koskela änkytti: “H-huomenta v-vaan.” Samalla tämä kääntyi hitaasti keskittymisen herpaannuttua viimein ankarasta kokkaamisesta. “Mistä ihmeestä sinä siihen tupsahdit, oletko jo kauan ollut hereillä?” Koskelaa kuumotti ajatella kauanko Kariluoto oli jo seissyt keittiössä häntä alushousuisillaan tuijottamassa.

Tahallaan Kariluoto painoi itseään tiukemmin kiinni Koskelan vartaloon ja hymyili ilkikurisesti. “Makkarista, mistäs muualtakaan?” Tämän katse käväisi hellalla. “Mitäs se Ville täällä touhuilee?”

“No, aamupalaa tässä olin tekemässä”, Koskela vastasi ja yritti kääntyä takaisin kokkauksensa pariin, mutta Kariluoto ei päästänyt miesystäväänsä helpolla vaan painoi tämän yhä tiukemmin itseään vasten. Koskela huokaisi jouduttuaan nyt ilmeisesti lopullisesti piiritetyksi. “Noh, ainakin oli tarkoitus ennen kuin joku _nimeltämainitsematon_ tuli häiritsemään ja pilaamaan yllätyksen. Jessus, että meinasi vanha mies saada sydänkohtauksen tuommoisesta.”

Kariluoto naurahti kommentille. Vaikka Koskela vaikutti vakavalta introvertiltä, tällä oli melkoisen sarkastinen huumorintaju sille tuulelle sattuessaan - puhumattakaan humalassa, jolloin Ville Vaiteliaan sanaisesta arkusta saattoi tupsahtaa jopa sujuvaa venäjää, kuten oli erään baari-illan aikana Helsingissä heidän seurustelunsa alkuaikoina paljastunut.

“Kauhean paljon anteeksi sitten vaan”, Kariluoto kuiskasi ja mutristi suutaan mukamas pahoillaan. “Voin mennä takaisin nukkumaankin”, tämä kiusasi ja irrotti otettaan Koskelasta, muttei päässytkään enää irti.

“No, se ei taida kuule nyt käydä enää päinsä.”

Hetken he tuijottivat toisiaan kiusaantuneina ja Koskela nielaisi katseen viipyessä hieman turhan pitkään Kariluodon huulilla, joita tämä oli juuri - tahattomasti tai tahallaan, vain Luoja sen tietää - nuolaissut, aivan kuin valmistautuen johonkin.

Sanomatta sanaakaan Kariluoto asetteli kätensä tottuneesti Koskelan niskalle ja veti tätä lempeästi kohti itseään. Kun heidän huulensa viimein kohtasivat molemmat päästivät vaimean, mutta sensuellin huokauksen.

Kanssakäyminen uhkasi yltyä turhan kuumottavaksi, mutta Koskelan kurniva vatsa herätti heidät takaisin tähän todellisuuteen. “Jaaha, jos sitä nyt nämä...kananmunat paistaisi”, tämä sanoi ja kääntyi nopeasti takaisin pannunsa puoleen posket hehkuen nolostuksesta.

Utuisesta transsista yllättäen herätetty Kariluoto räpytteli hetken hämmentyneenä silmiään ja ynähti epämääräisesti: “Juu, no mikäs siinä.” Hän istuutui pöytään, siivoten samalla kasan vanhoja Maaseudun Tulevaisuuksia aamupalan tieltä.

Tuota pikaa Koskela asetti pienen valurautapannun keskelle pöytää virkatun pannunalusen päälle ja otti kahvipannun käteensä. “Kahvia?”

“Joo, kiitos.”

Koskela kaatoi molemmille kahvit ja hiljaa he siemailivat juomiaan närppien samalla aamupalaansa muka kiinnostuneina siitä, mitä ikkunasta näkyi. Tosiasiassa molempien mielessä oli jotain aivan muuta kuin lumitilanne ja pikkulinnut tällaisena laiskana sunnuntaiaamuna.

Salaa he tiirailivat toisiaan - tosin sekin epäonnistui, sillä Koskela ei voinut enää pidätellä naurahdustaan, kun hän jälleen huomasi Kariluodon tuijottelevan häntä intensiivisesti kahvinsa lomassa. “Mitäs?”

“Ei mitään, hieno ilmahan se on tänään”, Kariluoto vastasi esittäen viatonta. “Mutta joku muu on kyllä tänään vielä hienompi.”

Yrittäen vaihtaa puheenaihetta kiusaantuneesta tunnelmasta Koskela kysyi: “Noh, mitäs suunnitelmia täksi päiväksi?”

“Päätä sinä ihan vapaasti, kaikki käy”, Kariluoto sanoi salamyhkäisesti ja nojautui eteenpäin. “Sitä paitsi, minähän sinun yllätyksen jo pilasin niin sinä saat olla pomo loppupäivän.”

Koskela hieroi leukaansa mietteliäänä, kunnes lamppu syttyi päässä. “Sehän voisi ollakin hyvä idea…” tämä mumisi itsekseen hymyillen vinosti - hän varmastikin saisi miesystävänsä kerrankin yllätettyä.

Nuoremman miehen uteliaisuus alkoi herätä - vatsanpohjassa kutkutteli. _Mitäköhän se nyt on keksinyt?_

“Näet sitten”, Koskela sanoi aivan kuin vastaten toisen ajatuksiin ja kääntyi katsomaan Kariluotoa suoraan silmiin. “Ja tätä toista yllätystä et sitten pilaa, senkin hätähousu.”

Kariluoto naurahti ja nousi tuoliltaan. Lanteitaan keikutellen tämä otti liioitellun hitaita askelia ja ikuisuudelta tuntuvan ajan jälkeen istahti röyhkeästi hajareisin kietoen kätensä Koskelan niskan taakse, silitellen tämän niskahiuksia. “Selvä se sitten on, jos sinä niin käsket niin minä suostun kyllä _kaikkeen_ tänään”, tämä sanoi kikatellen.

Koskela nosti kulmaansa ja yritti pidätellä nauruaan. “Että ihan _kaikkeen_ vai?” _Voi luojan tähden..._

“Mielihyvin sinun kanssasi”, Kariluoto vastasi ja painoi kostean suudelman Koskelan huulille ennen kuin toinen mies ehti sanoa sanaakaan.

Sinä aamuna kovalla vaivalla valmistettu aamupala jäi syömättä, mutta ainakin kanat saivat tähteitä herkuikseen - ja nuoripari sitten aivan jotain muuta.


End file.
